


my my, how can i resist you?

by cisphobickarkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, this is kinda gay not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisphobickarkat/pseuds/cisphobickarkat
Summary: You’ve gotta admit that if you knew watching Mamma Mia would be less watching the actual goddamn movie and more listening to Karkat drool over it, you might have put up more of a fight.(That’s not true— there was something about the tiny smile on his face when he’d asked you to watch it with him that set you on fire quicker than a frozen turkey on deep fry. You were helpless in the face of it.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	my my, how can i resist you?

If you had to pinpoint the exact moment in time you realized you were completely, hopelessly, pants-shittingly whipped for Karkat, it would probably be this exact fucking moment. Seven months, four days, three hours, seven minutes, and forty-two point seventy-nine seconds since you all beat the game. The exact moment he held out his freaky laptop with a romcom already booted up and all but demanded you watch it with him. You’d groaned and rolled your eyes when he called it the ‘ _single greatest movie in all of paradox space, dave!_ ’ but had given in quick enough. You always did.

Though you’ve gotta admit that if you knew watching Mamma Mia would be less watching the actual goddamn movie and more listening to Karkat drool over it, you might have put up more of a fight.

(that’s not true— there was something about the tiny smile on his face when he’d asked you to watch it with him that set you on fire quicker than a frozen turkey on deep fry. you were fucking helpless in the face of it.)

“Now, there’s a lot of contradictory opinions about Mamma Mia, both the play and the movie. Some people think it’s making light of the music, though personally I think it’s a great celebration of ABBA and their influence. Then of course there’s the movie. It’s nothing short of a cinematic masterpiece, but a lot of people don’t like it because they’re miserable idiotic shitstains with no taste who deserve nothing in life.”

You’ve never wanted to kiss him so bad in your entire fucking life.

His hand slips into yours as the movie starts, and then he starts humming along and you can barely keep from laughing because fucking christ that’s cute as hell.

“Man, come on,” you complain, but do nothing to stop the stupid grin you know is already plastered across your face. “You’re not gonna do that the whole movie, are you?”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s starting!”

You heave a sigh for the dramatics. “Can’t believe this is my life.”

“Oh, please,” he scoffs. “You love it.”

You do, yeah, but you sure as hell aren’t gonna admit that.

* * *

You’re not surprised that Karkat knows all the words to the songs, but you’re a little concerned that he also knows all the words to the whole movie.

“Dude, how many times have you watched this?”

“A couple hundred,” he says, offhandedly.

“ _A couple hundred?_ ” you choke out a laugh. “Karkat, holy shit—”

He glares at you. You turn your head to kiss him, and Karkat lets this go on for about a second and a half before turning back to the movie. You make an irritated noise and he scowls.

“Don’t you dare try to make out with me during Mamma Mia, Strider.”

You make another noise of disagreement but obligingly turn back toward the screen. You both watch the movie for a little while without a hitch, and Karkat settles for just mouthing the words instead of whisper-shouting them like before. You’re only able to keep your mouth shut until the duet between Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan.

“Hey, wasn’t that guy James Bond once?”

“Yes, but the worst one,” Karkat says. “Oh my god shut up, this is so good, when they’re singing about how they’re still in love with each other but they’re not listening, and all the island people are trying to show them.” He lets out a happy sigh. “So fucking good.”

“Why can’t they hear each other sing? How thick is that wall?”

“You’re ruining it, dickhead! It’s symbolism. Or something.”

You snort. “Now you’re just talking outta your ass.”

“When you have an ass as good as mine you should get as much use out of it as you can.”

(yeah. you can’t really deny that.)

* * *

“Fun fact,” Karkat says towards the end. “The instrumental song playing right now is “Knowing Me, Knowing You,” which is actually a song about breaking up, which seems like a dumbass choice to use as the song for when Donna finally gets human-married.”

You put on a straight face. “Karkat.”

“What?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Mm.”

“The fuck was fun about that fact, bro.”

He punches your shoulder and you laugh, wrap an arm around his shoulders, kiss the side of his head. Karkat’s leaning into you, one of his horns digging into your cheek, and the moment you realize that it’s gonna leave a little indent on your skin later is also the exact moment you realize that you’re so far gone on him it hurts. It’s just so much. It’s everything.

While Meryl Streep and Pierce Brosnan declare their love onscreen via song, you test the words out in your mind. _i love you. karkat, i love you. i love you, dude. hey babe, i can’t watch these people getting married without thinking about_ us _getting married someday—_

“Hold up. Why is Meryl Streep getting married? I thought this was her daughter’s wedding?”

Karkat gives you a hurt look and it makes your chest ache just a little. “You’re not paying attention.”

“No, I was—”

He breathes out through his nose. “It’s okay, Dave. I know you’re just doing this for me, and I appreciate it.”

And jesus, that kills you, because you know what it’s like, to put yourself out there, and Karkat has this look on his face and it’s so goddamn stupid that your adorable alien boyfriend of three years loves ABBA so fucking much, but he does and you can’t stand him thinking that you’ve been genuinely hating every minute of this.

The only thing you can think to do, the only thing you can think to say to get that sad look off of Karkat’s face, is to tell him the truth.

“I _was_ paying attention, dude, I swear, I was just… I was just thinking… I love you,” you finish lamely.

Karkat, in an act of calmness and poise totally beyond him, leans forward, pauses the movie, and then says, in a voice much higher than his normal one, “What did you just say?”

“I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t paying attention, ‘cause I _am_ paying attention, I _have been_ this whole time, I just let my mind wander once ‘cause I was thinking about how I’m in love with you and didn’t know how to say it ‘cause I was scared but why are they getting married?” You’re babbling, you know, but Karkat’s looking at you and you can’t read his expression for what’s probably the first time ever and you get the feeling that you’ve fucked up majorly. “They haven’t seen each other in 21 years, they’re totally rushing—”

Karkat kisses you. He grips you hard and kisses you harder. “I can’t believe you just told me you loved me during Mamma Mia. Dave, _oh my fucking god._ ”

You aren’t entirely sure what's going on, but Karkat’s still kissing you, which is a pretty good sign.

“I love you, too,” he finally says back, and you think it might just be the best thing you’ve ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GAY AS HELL im sorry!!! i just think karkat deserves a man who confesses his love during the mamma mia waterloo scene


End file.
